Fairy tails
by bluerainst0rm
Summary: Just yet another normal day for all of Fairytail. Well it is for everyone else not Natsu,Lucy nor Happy. When Mira forces them to take a certain mission they end up in different Fairytales, with no memory of what happened in the last one or their lives. They think they ARE the charecters. How many Fairy tales must they go through 4 them to finally b free from the mission?(Postponed
1. A mysterious mission

**(A/N: How's it going everyone? Blue is here to bring you guys yet another Fairy tale! A Fairy tale about… well… Fairy tail! But here is a little different than my other stories… Let's start off with a somewhat short chapter… I promise, the next few chapters will be longer)**

* * *

**_Fairy tails_**

_Chapter 1_

_How it all began_

"Ugh… Just pick a mission…." A blonde mumbled, watching a pink-haired man and a blue cat argue over what mission they should take in front of the request board. The blonde released a sigh, resting her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. They were getting nowhere. It had been _five hours_ already and they still couldn't decide. Her rent was due in about a week, if they didn't head out now then she might have to move out. _'I should have picked a mission with higher pay last time…'_ The celestial mage thought.

Last mission they had faced a large monster that appeared to be a giant boar with three eyes, horns, and tails. Heck that boar was bigger than the guild hall! 'You would think that a monster that size would be worth more than twenty thousand jewel… Plue's key was about twenty thousand jewel…'

"Something the matter, Lucy?" A familiar voice asked, making the bored celestial mage jump.

The said mage turned to look at a white-haired barmaid standing beside her, a tray with drinks in her hands. "Oh, hey Mirajane." Lucy greeted, only keeping her chocolate gaze on the supermodel for a moment before sweeping it away to look at the pink-haired dragon slayer and the blue exceed. "Nothing is wrong really, it's just that Natsu and Happy are taking forever to just pick a mission."

"Oh, really?" Mirajane asked before following the blonde's gaze and watching the two team mates fight over the missions.

"Yeah. My rent is due soon, and if these two don't pick a mission soon then I'm going to lose it." Lucy muttered, narrowing her chocolate eyes at the two. She released yet another tired sigh, not seeing Mirajane's angry glare that was aimed at the two.

"Don't worry Lucy, I bet those two will decide on a mission soon…" The model predicted, setting her tray down on the table. Lucy was only able to look up and tilt her head before the barmaid left. Mirajane walked towards the two and stopped, glaring at them like as if they had spilled wine on her dress and she was about to murder them.

It only took two seconds for Natsu and Happy to notice Mirajane. They both turned around and stared at her, pure terror showing in their onyx eyes. The strauss sister began shouting at them, yelling something that Lucy couldn't quite catch. After a minute Mirajane raised her hand and pointed at Lucy, a murderous scowl still spread across her face. The strauss reached for a sheet of paper and took it off the request board before handing it to Natsu. Both he and Happy gulped before retreating.

Both boys retreated and ran towards Lucy, terror still clear on their faces. Lucy looked over at Mirajane, who just smiled and waved.

"Lushi!" Happy cried, flying right into Lucy's chest and hugging her. "Mira is being scary! She said she wouldn't give me another fish unless we went on a mission!"

"Let's go Luce, right now!" Natsu panicked, grabbing Lucy's wrist and running out of the guild hall, dragging her behind.

"Natsu, I can walk you know!" Lucy complained, digging her heels into the ground, trying her best to stop. To her dismay Natsu kept dragging her.

After they were about a good mile away Natsu let go of his slightly frustrated partner. Happy finally separated himself from Lucy, no longer hugging her.

"Geez… Mira can be pretty scary when she wants to…" Natsu muttered to Happy, who nodded in agreement.

"Natsu-!" Lucy began, but couldn't find any words to say- or in this case, shout- to him. She again let out a tired sigh for the third time that day before holding out her hand and narrowing her eyes. Her said partner arched a pink eyebrow at her gesture, not knowing what she was demanding. "Just… what's the mission?" She asked, glaring at him.

The fire dragon-slayer looked down at the sheet before raising it and looking at it. "I dunno… It just says stuff… Mirajane picked it out, so it can't be bad, can it?" He asked, looking up at Lucy before returning his gaze back to the sheet.

**(A/N: Oh, you mean Mirajane as in "Mirajane the match-maker"? Silly Natsu thinks the mission can't be bad.) **

"What's it say?" Lucy asked again, raising her hand and letting it meet her forehead.

"It says… some kind of text… hold on lemme just figure this out…" Natsu muttered, shooting the request sheet a strange look. Lucy rolled her eyes as her partner quietly muttered some words. After a few seconds, the three of them, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy, were engulfed in a bright golden light.

When the light faded the three Fairy tail wizards were gone. The mission sheet gently floated to the stone ground, four new words appearing at the bottom of the sheet.

_"__Once upon a time."_

* * *

**(A/N: And that's how it all began. Okay guys, now I got a question for you all.**

**Lets hold up a little poll, shall we?**

**It's to decide which Fairy tale we will start first. Here are your choices.**

**Beauty and the beast, the aristo cats, Frozen, tangled, the lion king, Cinderella, or Balto.**

**The option that gets placed in last place will not be in this story. This will end in exactly one week.**

**Thank you all for supporting my stories! :3 **

**I friken love you all. **

**Alright, that's all I got to say! Good night everyone!)**


	2. Beauty and the beast: The curse

_**Fairy tails**_

_**chapter 1**_

_**Beauty and the beast: The curse**_

Long ago, in a mysterious land that always had the most welcoming days and beautiful starry nights was a kingdom called Fiore. Inside of the kingdom was a large town called Magnolia. Magnolia was a peaceful place, with many citizens that would welcome everyone into their village. the village was surrounded with gorgeous fields and lush forests. Inside the east forest there was even a castle, one that stood tall and proud with it's stone bricks and blue ceilings, and all of it's magnificent tall towers. Inside of this castle lived a handsome prince. Now, most people would think that a prince is always the most perfect person in the world, since many fairy tales speak of princes saving a princess and marrying them, however, if anyone truly begun to know this prince they would learn that he was not perfect, and that his heart was not bigger than anyone else's.

This prince only wanted the best of things, whether it was food or possessions, he would always want the best. The prince even wanted to look the best, and let only few stay at his castle, because if they didn't look like a goddess or some sort then they might as well be trash to him.

This small tale proves it.

One night dark clouds had covered the night sky, banishing away all the stars and letting rain fall harshly. All of the workers were forced to stay in the castle, none of the gardeners able to go outside in the storm. The storm had raged on all night, never showing signs of stopping. The prince was ready to retreat to his room until he heard a knock on his door.

Opening the door, he turned to face a woman who wore a dark green coat, and had stray gray hair showing underneath her hood. She held a candle, and her back was hunched. Her nose was long and slightly curved and a giant wart had taken place on it. This woman was the nearly the exact opposite of beautiful.

The old woman asked if she could stay for the night, complaining about how the rain fell so harshly on her back that it actually hurt, and how even her bones were frozen from the howling wind and freezing water. She even offered the prince a rose if he would allow her to stay for just a single night.

The prince, knowing how bad the storm is, denied her request, not wanting anyone to see this old woman at his castle. Surely she would scare everyone away, even the workers perhaps! He was ready to slam the door shut, and forget all about the woman, but a golden light stopped him.

The woman, was not any normal woman. She was magical, perhaps a witch even. When the light faded the woman was replaced with what seemed to be a beautiful queen, her dark green coat had changed into a beautiful flowing dress. The unknown woman began to scorn the prince, and told him that he would be punished for ignoring an old woman's cry for help.

The prince, taken over by fear, begged for her forgiveness, but she did not accept his apologies, already seeing how black his heart truly was. She cast a spell on him, and the castle. The prince then turned into a hideous beast, a monster, a mistake of nature. She then cast a spell on the castle, changing the form of all the workers as well, and making all the nearby trees lose their green leaves and become bare. Before leaving, the magical queen handed the man the red rose. warning him, and saying that if the last petal falls before he could find true love, then like the rose he will wither and die. She then left in a golden flash of light.

The beast, no longer a man, stormed inside, brimming with regret, hatred, and sorrow. He didn't want this to happen, if only he had known! Enraged, he began to throw around furniture, and slice paintings with his long sharp claws, not wanting to remember his old face. Looking at the rose, he carefully placed it on a small table in the middle of his room. He covered it with glass, trying his best to protect it and hoping that it might last longer. But, he had already lost all hope by now. Nobody would love a hideous beast. He was a creature that couldn't be loved now. Raising a hand to his face, he remembered every little detail that happened. Slowly lowering his claws, he opened his charcoal eyes and narrowed them at the enchanted red rose.

A deep growl rumbling in his throat.

**(A/N: Yeah yeah, I know, I was supposed to post a long time ago, but with air cadets and everything it gets a bit hard. I'm sorry for the short chapter, I PROMISE the next one will be better and longer! Oh, and one more thing. You can still vote for the next story! Anyone who voted for "Beauty and the beast" before can now vote for a different story! I will now eliminate Beauty and the beast from the list, and put up the votes for everything else so far. **

**Balto: 1**

**Aristocats: 0**

**Frozen: 0**

**Tangled: 0**

**The lion king: 0**

**The lion king two, simba's pride: 0**

**Cinderella: 0**

**if anyone has some suggestions for other fairy tales then u can type that up too. It has to do with romance tho!**

**anyways, that's all! Bye!)**


End file.
